A Year for Change
by QuickQuotes23
Summary: James has decided that maybe he needs to change a little if he wants Lily.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any character you recognize. They are all from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling!

This is my first fanfic so read and review! If you want me to write more then let me know while you're at it!

Enjoy!

* * *

He saw her across the train walking into a compartment. The sight of her instantly took his breath away. James Potter was about to begin his seventh year and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the girl he was admiring was Lily Evans.

James had liked Lily for quite some time, and he swore every time he saw her she got more and more beautiful. Her gorgeous, flowing red hair set off her emerald eyes. Her skin was creamy and slightly tan from the summer sun.

Over the summer, James (with a little help from Sirius and Remus of course), decided that for the last six years playing the macho badass was not working for Lily so he would just try being himself.

'Maybe now is a good time to go talk to her' he thought. As he started to make her way toward her compartment, he was snapped out of his thoughts by his best friend.

"Hey Prongs! We got a compartment up here!" Sirius said to him. James turned around and said,

"I know, I've just got to take care of some business first."

"Uh oh, be careful Prongs, don't go messing with Lily this early in the year, you have to deal with her all year now that you two are head boy and girl." Remus said.

"You worry too much Moony. I'm not gonna say anything stupid; I just want to talk with her is all." And with that, he was gone down the train.

Remus decided right then and there that this year was going to be a hectic one.

James looked through the window of Lily's compartment, trying to will himself to go in. He never understood why he got so nervous around her. He was so comfortable around other girls, even the ones he really, truly liked. He just couldn't see what was so different about Lily that made him act like that.

As these thoughts ran through his mind, the compartment door opened and Lily's best friend, Megan stood there.

"What do you want Potter? Lily wants nothing to do with you."

"Wow Megan, the school year hasn't even started yet and you're as hostile as ever."

"There's something about you Potter that just makes me really, really not want to be around you."

"Really? Well then why don't you leave for a while and let me talk to Evans alone, that way you don't have to see me and I definitely don't have to see you."

Megan looked at Lily, "Do you want me to turn him into a rat?"

"No, its ok." Lily said. "I'm sure I can handle him."

Megan left James and Lily alone. James got that nervous feeling again. He didn't really know what to say. He sat down across from Lily and just looked at her. He took in her radiant beauty. After a second Lily said,

"Potter, you going to say something or just stare?"

"What? Oh yeah right. Look Lily, before you think I just came in here to hit on you some more, let me just apologize." Lily gave him an odd look. "I wanted to apologize for how I've acted these last couple of years and to say that I want this year to be different. We are going to be spending a lot of time around each other and I think it would be easier if we were on good terms ya know. So I just wanted to let you know that, while its probably obvious I like you, I'm not gonna be hitting on you or anything this year and I hope we can be friends. I'm not asking for anything more." James said all this very quickly and wasn't entirely sure if she picked up by the stunned look on her face. He decided to at least wait for a reply.

Lily took all this in and was trying to decide if he was serious about it or not. She had a lot of time to think over the summer and most of her thoughts kept traveling back to James. She couldn't figure it out, but in the end she determined that maybe she actually did like him. And, after he said what he just said, she was certain that she did. She didn't want to let him know, though. She wanted to see how this new James would play out.

"I except your apology, Potter, and I think you're right." She finally said back to him.

"That's great!" he said, relieved that she didn't think he was just playing a game with her. "So, I'll see you at the prefect meeting in a couple hours." And with that, he walked out of the compartment.

He was extremely happy that what just happened played out the way it did. Maybe this year will be the year Lily actually saw him for who he was. Back in the compartment, Lily was contemplating over what just happened and she too thought that maybe this year would be the year she actually saw James for who he was.


End file.
